Junior Shinigami Association
by yarax
Summary: An unlikely group of people come together thanks to a common objective : making shinigami kids lives better. Not good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_**** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. **

**Seireitei News Magazine**

_Now kids have their association too!_

_By: Lt. Shuuhei Hisagi_

_In a surprising move by the Gotei 13, an association similar to SWA and SMA has been created, but this time for kids. According to members of the first division, during the last Captain's meeting a complaint was made by Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, of the tenth division, about an increasing in the cases of bullying against underage Shinigami._

"_Well, I'm really looking forward to this project. There are many youngsters in our barracks these days, it was time they got someone to look after them" Captain Jushiro Ukitake of the 13__th__division said._

_Captain Ukitake is just one among the many officers who agree to this decision; no comment has been made by the Head Captain._

_However, it can be noted the other officers are displeased by the move._

"_An association for kids? What's the Gotei 13 becoming?" a member of the 11__th__squad said._

"_I can't believe the Captains are willing to waste funds so that a couple of kids can play?" a member of the 5__th__squad said._

_When questioned about the topic, Captain Hitsugaya, rumored leader of this new association, would say: "Well one thing I can assure you is that it will __not__be called Shinigami Kids Association"._

_For the moment it is uncertain the future organization, but one thing is clear, they will be a hot topic of discussing for the upcoming weeks._

This is just a teaser for a story I thought of. What do you think? Should I keep going?


	2. He is so cool

To those who reviewed, thank you.

Here's the first chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. If I did I certainly wouldn't be writing this.

Currently, Toshiro Hitsugaya wasn't happy. First of all, he didn't have his haori, he had to send it to the laundry. And he had also been having a couple of rough days. Ever since the Shinigami Men Association was created, many of the older shinigami men started disrespecting him. They didn't even let him join. They would say: "unless you're old enough to drink, you can't join this association". Not that he wanted to be part of that stupid association, but the taunting was getting worse and worse. One day he would just snap and freeze one or two to death. That would teach them all. The years in Maggot's nest would certainly be worth it. Until then he would just have suck it up.

As he was walking through the streets of Seireitei he heard some noises coming from one of the alleys, as he turned on the corner the sounds became clearer, it was as if somebody was being beaten up. He got to the entrance of the alley and his suspicions were confirmed, there, at the end of the alley, a couple of big men were hitting two smaller teens, none of which he recognized but it didn't matter to him he wasn't going to stand by and let the bullying go on.

-This will teach you not to get in the middle of men's business - One of the men said as he kicked one of the boys.

-What's going on here? - Toshiro asked. The three adults turned to him surprised, but then the surprise turned into fury, they were obviously drunk, since they didn't seem to recognize Toshiro.

-Another kid? Seireitei is becoming a nursery or what?- The biggest one said. Listen kid, if you don't want to end like those insects, I suggest you go running to your mommy now - He added threateningly.

-"Did he just call me kid?" - Hitsugaya thought furiously, as he let his reiatsu rise - I am the captain of the tenth division Toshiro Hitsugaya - He said calmly, the men started shivering from the cold and fear, as they realized who they were talking to - And what you did right now is called insubordination. State your name and division - He added restraining himself from taking his zanpakutou out and killing the bullies.

-K-kazou Y-yamahashi, eleventh division - One of them said.

-Miruko Tennoh, second division - Other said.

-S-shintaro Keisuke, third division - The last one said.

-Get out of here, before I lose my temper, but be warned, I will talk with your captains, expect punishment - Toshiro said, and the three hurried out of there.

Hitsugaya took a deep breath to try and calm down. After a few seconds he walked to the boys, they were unconscious but none of the injuries seemed fatal. He sent a hell butterfly to the fourth division so they could send someone to look after the teens.

After a couple of minutes one of the boys started to wake up. He had black hair, gray eyes and a tattoo over his left eye. He took in his surroundings confused and then his eyes finally landed on Hitsugaya.

-C-captain Hitsugaya - He said surprised to see the small captain there.

Toshiro only nodded his head as a greeting - What happened here? - He asked. He knew they were beaten up, but he wanted to know why.

-I was walking towards my division quarters but on the way I found three big men hitting him-He said signaling the other unconscious teen - I tried to stop them but as you see that didn't turn out so well - He added frustrated and ashamed to be found like that by a captain. -"He must think I'm a weakling, I bet he will tell my captain to send me back to the Academy" - He thought bitterly, then he saw Toshiro taking out his zanpakutou - "or worse, maybe he will just turn me into an ice sculpture, I heard he did that every time he was angry" - He thought as he closed his eyes scared.

-Yeah I saw those idiots; I surely will talk with their captains about a proper punishment, not that they will listen to me - Toshiro said frustrated as he sat near one of the walls with his zanpakutou on his lap, he was really tired - What's your name? - He asked.

-R-rikichi, sir - The boy answered astonished; he really thought he was going to kill him - Are you going to tell my captain to send me to the academy? - He asked worried.

-Why would I do that? - Toshiro asked curious.

-Because, I was beaten up - Rikichi answered.

-Of course not. No captain would send you back to the academy for that, not even Zaraki-san, sure we would all react differently but none of us would do that - He said tiredly - What's your division? - He asked.

-Sixth - Rikichi said.

-Perfect - Toshiro said sarcastically, Rikichi looked at him confused - One of the men hitting you was from eleventh division, it's no secret that Kuchiki-san and Zaraki-san can't stand each other, so it's possible that one of them won't have a punishment, no matter what I do - He explained seriously.

-Oh that's bad - Rikichi said gloomily.

They heard footsteps nearing their position, and seconds later the hell butterfly Toshiro sent earlier appeared followed by a teen boy with a backpack.

-Hello, I'm Hanatarou Yamada from 4th division - He said through deep breaths. He finally looked at the injured boys and gasped in surprise - Oh no Rin . He said as he hurried to the unconscious boy.

-Do you know him? - Rikichi asked.

-Yes, he is my friend, he is from the 12th division - Hanatarou answered while working on the boy.

-Why don't you use your zanpakutou? - Hitsugaya asked curiously.

-Why would he use his zanpakutou? - Rikichi asked confused.

-He was sent alone, so he must be in a seated position. Toshiro explained but Rikichi was still confused - In the fourth to be in a seated position you must have a healing type zanpakutou - He said.

-H-how did you know that Hitsugaya-taicho? - Hanatarou asked surprised, not a lot of people knew that aside from the fourth's division members.

-I was in the fourth division - Toshiro informed. The boys looked at him in astonishment. It was hard to imagine that someone from the fourth division could become captain, except for its own captain of course.

-I didn't know you knew how to heal, Hitsugaya-taicho - Hanatarou said.

-Well I had to learn, the fourth was the only division that would accept me after I graduated -Toshiro said fondly.

-No way! - Rikichi exclaimed in disbelief - Everyone knows you are a prodigy, I would imagine the captains would've been fighting over you - He added. Hanatarou nodded in agreement.

-Not really, I sent applications to all of them, except for the fifth, and they all said practically the same with different words, "you are too young to be in my division"- Toshiro explained, he didn't know why he was telling them all that, but in a way he felt identified with them, he had been bullied too - You didn't answer my question. He said to Hanatarou.

-It's because I thought you would think I'm a weakling when you saw my zanpakutou's ability - He said ashamed.

-That's stupid - Rikichi said. One should never be ashamed of what their zanpakutou can do, it makes them sad - He explained.

-I have to agree - Toshiro said - That's the reason I transfered from the fourth I had become ashamed of Hyourinmaru - He added stroking his zanpakutou.

-Why would you be ashamed of Hyourinmaru? He is the strongest ice type zanpakutou - Rikichi asked in disbelief. He was discovering a lot of new things about the small captain.

-Have you ever tried to fit in, in a place where everyone is different from you? - He asked rhetorically - Back then I didn't have as much control over him as I do now, so he caused a lot of destruction every time I released him, "too destructive" it's what they said when they referred to me."Destructive" is not something a member from the fourth division should be, so I stopped releasing Hyourinmaru and he stopped talking to me.

-So what happened? What did you do to win him back - Hanatarou asked interested.

-Well on a mission, my team was sent to help some Shinigami that were attacked by a hollow, when we got there we found most of the team dead and the hollow was still there, no one in my team knew anything about fighting only me, so I tried to fend off the Hollow but it was too strong, after I received a pretty nasty hit, Hyourinmaru finally talked to me, and told me that in order to help that one time I had to promise that I would never ignore him again, I compromised and in that moment I felt as if I was whole again - Toshiro said.

Hanatarou, after hearing Toshiro's story made a decision, he took out his zanpakutou and released it, and then he touched Rin's injuries with it, immediately all of them disappeared and his zanpakutou grew up.

After a few seconds Rin opened his eyes slowly, he was couldn't see very well, he could only make out their bodies.

-Please, don't hurt me anymore - He suddenly whimpered pathetically. The other three boys looked at him startled.

-"He must think we are those men" - Rikichi thought.

-Rin, it's me Hanatarou - The medic said shaking him.

-H-Hanatarou are they g-gone? - He asked calming down.

-Yes, Captain Hitsugaya scared them away - Hanatarou said relieved and he moved to tend to Rikichi's injuries.

-Captain Hitsugaya? - Rin asked confused. He looked at the other two people there with them and his eyes finally rested on Toshiro, who was still sitting next to the wall. Rin blushed in embarrassment - Are you going to tell my captain to send me back to the academy? - He asked nervously, he really didn't want to go back there

-No - Toshiro answered angrily, Ríkichi just laughed - Does everyone think I'm a monster? - He complained. The other boys looked at him surprised because in that moment the small captain looked like a kid, and that was when he realized that in spite of his rank he was still a kid - Anyways I've got to get going, see you around, and stay out of trouble - He said, and he stood up, picked up his zanpakutou and shunpoed out of the alley.

-Is it me or Captain Hitsugaya is way cooler than what one would imagine? - Rikichi stated.

-He is definitely cooler - Rin said in admiration.

-I agree - Hanatarou said.

_**To be continued ...**_

_**Well that is all for today. I hope you enjoye it. Review pleas XD!**_

Well this this is all for today. I hope you enjoyed it. Review please XD!


	3. Gotei 13's decision

Hi! Sorry I'm late. I was working on the details of the story, where I want it to go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

The next day

The meeting was finally coming to its end, Toshiro was anxious, he had decided to inform all the captains of the altercation that happened the day before.

-Does anyone wish to discuss something else? - Yamamoto asked.

-I do - Toshiro said earning the attention of everyone in the room - Yesterday while I was walking to my quarters after work I witnessed a few old shinigami bullying two younger ones, I'm not going to say their names or divisions because I already talked it over with their captains - He added seriously.

-So what does this have to do with the rest of us? - Komamura asked.

-This have been going on for years, young shinigami have always been abused, and if it keeps going in the future the only thing that will be left is a demoralized Soul Society - Toshiro answered, seemingly calm, but everyone could feel the cold creeping into their bones it was a clear sign that he was very affected.

-I can agree with Hitsugaya-taicho, lately there has been an increase in the cases of abuse in young shinigami as well as an increase in depression cases, and as I'm sure my fellow captains have noticed we can't send those in depression on missions because it increases the risk of mortality - Unohana explained.

-So what? Kids are not made for the battlefield anyways - Kurotsuchi said and every person in the room turned to Hitsugaya as if afraid of his reaction, they would never admit it but most of them admired him, because even though he was so young and came from Rukongai, he was one of the top thirteen soldiers in Soul Society. The boy didn't do anything; he only glared at Kurotsuchi for a moment.

-Maybe you are right, maybe kids have no place in battlefields, but they are people too, they deserve respect, we deserve respect - He said, the other captains were surprised he normally didn't refer to himself as young, it made them realize why it meant so much to him the problem with the young shinigami, it also made them wonder if it happened to him before.

-Hitsugaya-taicho is right - Ukitake said - Even those young shinigami in high positions are suffering from the abuse, I can recall an occasion when one of my third seats, Kiyone, came back crying from a trip to the public baths because some of the women there bullied her - He said sadly.

-I think the main problem here is that the shinigami youngsters don't really have a space here were they can complain and have someone defend their rights -Byakuya said for the first time, that surprised everyone because they thought he didn't care - For example Shinigami women have the SWA and the men have the SMA - He asked rethorically.

-I think I see your point - Kyoraku said - What you're suggesting is the creation of an association for kids, right? - He asked and Byakuya nodded.

-That's not a bad idea, an association that looks after the wellbeing of the kids in seireitei ruled by kids, where they can be represented, would give them something to do outside of their duties and also it would be a great way for them to socialize - Jushiro rationalized.

-What do you mean ruled by kids? – Soi fon asked.

-Well it wouldn't make much sense for an adult to take part in this association – Kyouraku answered.

-Who would lead them then? – Byakuya asked.

-Well, the person should be a captain or lieutenant, and they should also have experience leading, and … - Ukitake was saying but got interrupted.

-Oh cut it out, just say that you want kid captain to lead this thing – Zaraki said irritated, he was itching to get back to his division, the only reason he was staying was because he sure Yachiru would be interested.

-Well that's actually a logical choice – Komamura said – I mean Captain Hitsugaya has shown that he's capable of managing a whole squad – he added.

-Not to mention that he's one of our best strategists – Unohana said.

-Wait I didn't even say I wanted to be part of this organization – Hitsugaya protested.

-Well you're actually the only person fit to be the leader, the members would not follow some unseated shinigami – Kyouraku said – accept it kid the only way this project will succeed is if you take charge of it – he added.

Toshiro pondered his choices, he didn't want more responsibilities. But thinking about those three kids he had talked to he decided that it would be worth it.

-Fine, I'll do it under a set of conditions – Hitsugaya said determined, the other captains nodded – First, the organization will be part of the decision of the punishment given to those who commit acts of bullying, be it physical or mental – he said – Second, all the captains compromise to assist in any investigation that might take place – and third, nobody outside the organization has a say as to what goes within it – he finished looking at every captain in the eyes, as if daring them to oppose him.

-So all in favor with the creation of this organization raise your hand – Yamamoto said after a moment of silence.

Ukitake, Byakuya, Kyouraku, Unohana, Komamura, Zaraki and Toshiro raised their hands.

-Motion accepted – Yamamoto announced – now as for the funds destined to this project – He said.

-Well, I would say we don't give them any. The money is better spent researching – Kurotsuchi said.

-It can start out with limited funds, until it can sustain itself – Unohana said.

-I agree to that- Soi fon said. One by one the rest of the captains agreed too.

-This meeting is hereby adjourned – Yamamoto said while hitting the floor with his staff.

The captains filled out of the room until it was only the head captain and his lieutenant left.

-Are you sure this idea will work, sir? It seems highly unlikely– Saskibe asked.

-With that kid in charge of it anything is possible. Who knows maybe one day he will actually lead the Gotei 13 – Yamamoto said with a smirk.

Three days later

_Seireitei News Magazine_

_Now kids have their association too!_

_By: Lt. Shuuhei Hisagi_

_In a surprising move by the Gotei 13, an association similar to SWA and SMA has been created, but this time for kids. According to members of the first division, during the last Captain's meeting a complaint was made by Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, of the tenth division, about an increase in the cases of bullying against underage Shinigami._

_"__Well, I'm really looking forward to this project. There are many youngsters in our barracks these days, it was time they got someone to look after them" Captain Jushiro Ukitake of the 13__th__ division said._

_Captain Ukitake is just one among the many officers who agree to this decision; no comment has been made by the Head Captain._

_However, it can be noted the other officers are displeased by the move._

_"__An association for kids? What's the Gotei 13 becoming?" a member of the 11__th__ squad said._

_"__I can't believe the Captains are willing to waste funds so that a couple of kids can play?" a member of the 5__th__ squad said._

_When questioned about the topic, Captain Hitsugaya, rumored leader of this new association, would say: "Well one thing I can assure you is that it will __not__ be called Shinigami Kids Association"._

_For the moment it is uncertain the future organization, but one thing is clear, they will be a hot topic of discussing for the upcoming weeks._

**To be continued...**


	4. The new members

Hi! So here is the new chapter. Sorry for being so late I had plenty of things to do. Thanks to all the people who reviewed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.

News about the new organization travelled fast, it was the hot topic of Seireitei. Everywhere people were talking about it, the 6th division wasn´t the exception.

"Hahahaha, can you actually believe this?" A red headed man with tattoos on his forehead said "I mean, an organization for kids in Gotei 13, don't the captains have anything better to do these days?" he added while flipping through the magazine.

"I don't know, Renji-san. This association might be a good idea" Rikichi said.

"Are you serious?" Renji said incredulously.

"Yes, I am. In fact I came to ask the Captain permission to attend the first reunion, but seeing as he's not here I will return later" Rikichi answered, he was disappointed about his idol's reaction. He had expected Renji to be more supportive of the idea.

"What's gotten into you, kid?" Renji said worried "look if you really want to go to this thing then by all means go. I'll talk it out with the Captain, though I can't assure you anything, you know him, he might think it is a waste of time" he added.

"Really Renji-san?" Rikichi said happily.

"Sure" Renji answered truthfully, after all he owed it to the kid. He helped him save Rukia.

As Rikichi was opening the door to get out of the room, Byakuya entered with some papers in his hand. Rikichi turned around to ask him for his permission but he froze and couldn't say anything. He had been very determined at first but then after what Renji said about the Captain thinking it was a waste of time, he couldn't gather the courage to ask him.

"Is there anything you need?" Byakuya asked after he sat behind his desk.

"W-well yes s-sir, you see... there is this... thing about an o-organization... and I wanted t-to ask if I could go to the first reunion" Rikichi answered nervously.

"I believe Captain Hitsugaya asked me about letting you join" Byakuya said while signing some papers; Rikichi looked at him with widened eyes. "As long as it doesn't interfere with your work then I don't have a problem" he added.

"Seriously?" Rikichi and Renji asked surprised.

"I think I made myself clear" Byakuya said glaring at them "You have until 4 in the afternoon" he added while returning to his work.

"Thank you sir" Rikichi said while bowing. He turned around and left the room hurriedly.

"If I may sir" Renji started "I didn't expect you to allow him to go" he said surprised.

"I see" Byakuya answered shortly.

Toshiro Hitsugaya was not happy, again. When he informed the other captains of the bullying problem he had not expected to be put in charge of an organization. Only one look at the amount of paperwork he was currently signing could tell anybody that he didn't need more responsibilities. And how was he supposed to talk to the other members of the organization? He didn't have that much experience talking to people his age. He could already feel the stress building up.

He was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the door opening until it was too late.

"Aniki!" Yachiru yelled happily, Toshiro was so surprised by her arrival that he almost took his Zanpakutou out.

"Kusajishi, don't sneak up on me like that, I could have hit you." He said worriedly. He didn't show it to anybody but he actually cared for the little lieutenant. Since she was younger than him he felt it was his responsibility to look after her even if she had a whole division that did just that.

"Aniki would never do that." She said while bouncing off and sitting on his lap. "Do you have candy?" She asked eagerly.

"No, but I'm pretty sure Ukitake-san will be sending some soon". Toshiro said while smiling fondly at her.

"Then make one of those ice dolls you always make." She said excitedly.

"What did you do with the last one?" Toshiro asked warily, he knew the girl could be a handful at times.

"I put it in baldy's pillow." Yachiru answered while giggling.

"I'll make you a new one later." The white haired boy answered. _"I think I spoil her too much."_ He thought. "Right now we need to wait for the others to arrive." He added before she could start protesting.

"Others?" She asked curiously.

"Didn't you come for the reunion?" Toshiro asked.

"Nope, Ken-chan told me to come over and play so here I am." She said while scribbling on Toshiro's paperwork.

"Kusajishi, what have I told you about…" Toshiro was saying but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in." Yachiru said before Toshiro could continue scolding her.

Hanataro and Rin poked their heads through the door and saw the weirdest scene they had ever witnessed. Yachiru was sitting on Toshiro's lap. They weren't expecting that.

"Kusajishi you know that if you want to draw you can't do it on my paperwork there is a notebook here for that." He knew what she was doing, getting people in the room to avoid being scolded. That would not stop him.

"Now go sit on the couch." He said while giving her the notebook.

"And the colors?" Yachiru asked.

"No colors for you today." Toshiro answered sternly.

Yachiru looked at him with puppy dog eyes but the boy would not be moved. Eventually she gave up and got off his lap.

"_I almost fell."_ Toshiro thought.

The other two shinigami were still shocked they had never expected the cold captain to have such a relationship with the pink haired lieutenant; they seemed close, like siblings.

"Well, get in. Are you going to stand there the whole meeting?" Toshiro said fixing the paperwork Yachiru had ruined.

Rin and Hanatarou snapped out of their reverie and hurriedly got into the room. They stood stiffly in front of his desk not knowing what to do. They knew that the small Captain wasn't as cruel as people thought him to be but still the exchange between the captain and the little lieutenant seemed surreal.

"You can take a seat. I'll just finish these up." He said pointing at the paperwork. "And after the others get here we can start the meeting." He said turning back to the papers.

The other boys took a sit next to Yachiru on the couch and looked at what she was drawing. Somehow, the sun stabbing the moon with a really large sword was not the worst they had imagined.

"Who else do you think is coming?" Rin asked Hanatarou.

"Mmm… Maybe Rikichi. After the incident the other day it would be weird if he were not here too." Hanatarou said.

"I hope he comes. I still haven't thanked him for trying to help me the other day." Rin said.

"What do you think…?" Hanatarou was interrupted by the door opening.

When Kiyone Kotetsu was told by her captain that she had been invited to the first reunion for the new organization she didn't know what to think. When she first heard about it she thought it was a great idea, but she didn't expect to be invited to join; she was already part of the Shinigami Women Association. At times she felt a little uncomfortable with the topics discussed in the reunions and a little inadequate when she went out with the other member, but she still liked hanging out with the other officers.

Kiyone had decided she wouldn't go to the reunion when her captain gave her a basket of sweets and told her to take them to Captain Hitsugaya, she couldn't help but notice that the basket was bigger than usual. She almost asked Sentaro, the other 3rd seat, to do it for her but her captain trusted her to carry out the task and she would do it to the best of her ability.

She picked up the basket and made her way to the 10th division. Half way there she got tired. The basket wasn't heavy but the size made it difficult to carry. She decided she needed to rest for a bit.

"Hey do you need help?" she heard someone asking. It was a black haired guy with a tattoo on the left side of his forehead.

"Not really, Ukitake-taicho trusted me to take this basket to the 10th division and that's what I will do" she said stubbornly.

"But he didn't say you had to do it by yourself" he said amused. "I'm Rikichi, from the 6th, by the way and I happen to be on my way to the 10th division too" he added.

Kiyone was a little embarrassed by her outburst but didn't let it show.

"I'm Kiyone Kotetsu 3rd seat for the most amazing captain in Seireitei" she said proudly.

"Well I wouldn't say he's the most amazing, my captain is pretty alright too and Captain Hitsugaya has his moments" Rikichi said "come on let me help you, that way you'll get this over with faster" he added before she could argue.

"O-ok" she said hesitant.

"Are you going to the reunion too?" Rikichi asked after a while.

"Not really, I was invited but I'm already part of SWA" Kiyone said.

"That's a shame" Rikichi said. Kiyone looked at him confused "you are a third seat I'm pretty sure you could be useful to the organization, not like me, I didn't expect to be invited especially after what happened" he explained.

"What are you talking about?" Kiyone asked curiously "if you don't mind me asking" she added as an afterthought.

"Well a couple of days ago Captain Hitsugaya saved me from the beating of my life after I tried to help another guy. He said he was going to talk with the other captains but I didn't expect him to actually do it, much less start an organization or being invited to join said organization, maybe it was a mistake" Rikichi said.

"From what I know of Captain Hitsugaya, he doesn't do anything without thinking it through, so he must have a reason for asking you to join" Kiyone said.

"Then you should attend the meeting too" Rikichi said "as you said, he must have a reason for asking you to join too, aren't you curious what they are?" he added smugly.

Kiyone looked at him in disbelief, he trapped her with her own argument!

"You're a sneaky one, aren't you?" she said amused.

"I just said you should come to the meeting no sneakiness involved" he countered "come on, it could be fun and you don't have to actually become part of it. You could just see what it is about" he added.

"Why do you want me to go so badly?" she asked.

"Because I want this thing to work and if Captain Hitsugaya thinks you are needed then I'm all for it" he said.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, both thinking about the previous conversation.

"Look nobody can force you into joining, if you don't want to go in I can take these in for you" Rikichi said pointing at the basket once they arrived at the door.

"My captain ordered me to bring these sweets to Captain Hitsugaya of course I'll go in" She said while taking the basket on her own. Rikichi looked disappointed "but since I'm already here, I might as well stay" she added while opening the door.

Rikichi followed her in with a big grin.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
